1O
by ThiagoDaanuu-18
Summary: Poner a reproducir las primeras 1O canciones y hacer pequeños Drabbles con ellas.-


**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece.**

**Esta idea es de Magic14 y me pareció bueno para hacerlo, entonces yo lo hice pero puse a reproducir el celular mío y el de mi hermana, mis canciones son diferentes a las de ellas, entonces puse a reproducir cinco canciones mías primero y cinco canciones de ella después.**

* * *

_**1O**_

**I Know You Want Me – PitBull **(Duncan/Courtney)

Duncan´s POV

Se que me quiere.

Ella siempre finge no quererme.

Siempre dice que eso no es cierto.

Siempre lo nega, pero así lo es yo se que me quiere.

No se cuanto si mucho o si poco pero se que me quiere.

¿Como? – Dijo Courtney que entraba a la cabaña

Vamos Court di de una vez que me quieres – Le dije

¿Como? – Pregunto nuevamente

Se que me quieres – Le respondí

De verdad que tu eres guapa – Le dije a Courtney

Duncan… - me respondió Courtney y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Se que me quieres.

* * *

**El Impacto – Daddy Yankee **(Tyler/Lindsay)

Tyler´s POV

Demuestra lo que tienes Linds… - Le dije mientras me subía a la cama y me quitaba la remera.

Lindsay no mostraba seña de entender que era lo que me ocurría.

No pares, ¡No! – Le dije

¿? – Era lo que yo notaba en el rostro de Lindsay

Vamos Lindsay no pares.

Vamos Lindsay no pares.

Siento el impacto Linds…

Vamos Tyler despierta… - me llamo Lindsay

¿? – Que paso – Desperté

Creo que estabas soñando conmigo y había mucho impacto en tu sueño – me respondió Lindsay

Vamos Lindsay no hubieses querido que ocurra realmente – Le pregunte a Lindsay pero ella solamente me miro con cara rara.

* * *

**Joe Cocker – You Can Lave Your Hat On **(Sadie/Justin/Katie)

Katie´s POV

Vamos Justin – Le grite mientras lo veía en una de las mesas del bar

¡Siiiii! – Gritaban todas las chicas del alrededor mío

Justin siempre intentare que seas mío y de nadie mas – Le grito Sadie de una de las mesas de las esquinas, no me encontraba junto a ella ya que peleábamos por lo mismo por el hermoso y talentoso Justin

Sadie ven conmigo – Le dije a Sadie

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – me pregunto Sadie de mala manera y se acerco cada vez mas a mi

Haremos un reto – Le respondí

¿Qué tienes en mente ahora? – me pregunto cruzada de brazos

Las dos subiremos a una mesa y a quien Justin venga a buscar se quedara con el – Le explique

Esta bien, yo ganare – me respondió con seguridad

Ambas nos subimos a bailar un poco y Justin se nos acercó y me escogió a mí – Dulce cariño… ¿me consideras una pieza?

Si… - Le respondí y Sadie se quedo triste

Espera Justin

¿Qué paso ahora?

¿Podríamos bailar junto a Sadie también? – Le pregunte porque la vi triste y me dio lastima

Claro – Me respondió y bailamos como un completo trío.

* * *

**Pasión – Daddy Yankee **(Dj/Beth)

Dj´s POV

Me acerque a Beth y le dije sacando tema – no piensas que esta muy caluroso

Oh… si – me dijo y se quedo callada

¿Eh? – me quede

¿Eh? – Se quedo

No te seduce este intenso calor – Le pregunte

¿Qué dices Dj? – Me pregunto como dándose cuenta de que estaba raro

Digo la pasión que ahí entre nosotros – Le respondí

¿De que se trata esto? – Me pregunto confundida

Se trata de que la pasión… el calor… tu y yo… - Le conteste

Vamos Dj… ¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunto Beth

Que siento una enorme pasión por vos – Le dije y la bese, Beth no negó el beso y me beso con la misma pasión que yo sentía por ella.

* * *

**Nadie como tu – Calle 13 **(Bridgette/Geoff)

Geoff´s POV

Me acerque a Bridgette y la mire a sus hermosos ojos verdes y le dije – Bridgette sabes en el mundo ahí muchos tipos de personas, animales, colores, flores, materiales o cualquier cosa que quieras pensar es diferente mi Bridgette, pero no ahí nadie como tu – Le dije

Oh…gracias Geoff – me agradeció y me beso

También ahí muchas cosas más diferentes, pero nadie como tu – Le dije

Gracias de nuevo Geoff – me agradeció de nuevo y me beso

Y también ahí muchas mas y mas cosas diferentes pero nadie como tu – Le dije nuevamente

Vamos Geoff, ya se que ahí cosas diferentes pero nadie como yo – me dijo Bridgette y después agrego - ¿Por qué siempre repites todo el tiempo lo mismo?

Porque no ahí nadie como tu, porque todo es diferente – Le dije de nuevo

Gracias Geoff, gran explicación – Me dijo últimamente y me beso apasionadamente.

* * *

**Waking Up In Vegas – Katy Perry **(Izzy/Trent)

Trent´s POV

¿Izzy que haces en mi cama? – Le pregunte

No… ¿Qué haces tu en mi cama? – Me pregunto

Yo, no recuerdo que paso en realidad – Le respondí tomando mi cabeza

Yo tampoco… - Me respondió mientras miraba hacia el techo del lugar

Vamos Izzy ya vete de mi cama – Le ordene pero fui yo el que me pare para irme

¿Pero que paso anoche? – Me pregunto Izzy

No lo se – Le respondí mientras me colocaba mi remera

Creo que ya recordé todo… - Le dije y comencé a contarle todo lo que me acordaba cual después mire por una ventana y se encontraba Gwen que se largo a llorar después de escuchar lo que ya había dicho.

Creo que desperté en Las Vegas de mala manera.

* * *

**Causa y Efecto – Paulina Rubio **(Gwen/Trent)

Gwen´s POV

Gwen y Trent se encontraban peleando en el hotel en donde había ocurrido lo de Trent e Izzy.

Vamos Trent no seas tan ingenuo.

¿Por qué me dices eso? – Me pregunto algo confundido

Porque es lo que eres.

Vamos Trent no me jodas – Le dije

De veras que no se de que hablas – Me insistió

De lo que vi en el hotel.

Nada es lo que parece… - Me respondió como cualquiera lo dice

Si Trent yo me comeré todos tus malditos cuentitos.

Aunque te creías el "perfecto", hoy pagas y pagas por cada error.

¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Gwen? – Me pregunto

Tú sabrás muy bien.

Vamos mi amor… ¿Qué quieres decir? – me pregunto nuevamente y comenzó a acariciarme la cara

No me toques – Le dije y comencé a llorar

Pagaras por cada error.

* * *

**Don´t stop the music – rihana **(Geoff/Duncan/Dj/Harold)

Geoff´s POV

Si esta fiesta esta súper.

Si de veras que tienes razón – me dijo Duncan

Viejo deberíamos llamar a nuestras chicas, seria mas divertido – Le dije

Eso estaría bueno – me contesto al respecto Duncan, y en eso llego Harold y apago el reproductor de música.

Vamos viejo no pares la música – Le grite

¿Se creen que están en una fiesta o que? – Pregunto el pelirrojo

Es que en eso estamos – Le respondió Duncan

Que gracioso – Dijo Harold y se llevo el reproductor de música

Vamos no pares la música – Le grite mientras lo veía salir de la cabaña

En eso tome una bebida que había allí nomás y me tire al sillón a descansar

Vamos Geoff no te deprimas viejo – Me dijo Dj

Es que nunca debes parar la música en una fiesta, y mas si esta divertida

* * *

**CrushCrushCrush – Paramore **(Owen/Izzy/Justin)

Izzy´s POV

Siempre pienso en ti, Justin – Dije mas para mi misma mirando un retrato de Justin

Pero como tú sabes y como todos saben o sabrán cuando me conozcan, es que yo odio y detesto a los mentirosos, y tú rompiste con la regla numero 1 de la lista de Izzy – Le seguí hablando al retrato de Justin

Sabes lo que sentí cuando me entere que me habías mentido, ¿sabes lo que sentí?, sentí un CrushCrushCrush en mi corazón, como un golpe, como que me habías roto el corazón, pero ahora esta Owen que es el amor de mi vida…

Hola Izzy llegue… - Me saludo Owen y corrí a recibirlo, en eso me subí a el y lo bese apasionadamente.

* * *

**All the sma****ll things **(Izzy/Noah)

Noah´s POV

¿Cómo que todas las pequeñas cosas? – Me dije mas para si mismo y en eso veo entrar a la psicotica de Izzy

¿Qué haces en la cabaña de los hombres, no ves que estoy para vestirme? – Le pregunte

Si, pero es que a ti vine a verte – Me respondió

¿Cómo que a mí? – Le pregunte

Si es que venia a decirte que sobre hoy de… - me decía pero la interrumpí robándole un beso romántico

¿Noah te sientes bien? – me pregunto algo confundida

Si y mejor que nunca

* * *

**Los Drabbles de Waking up in Vegas es la continuación pero en otro Drabble de Causa y Efecto…**

**El último fue ya sin ganas****, se que no tiene mucho que ver con la canción, ya tenia sueño, y con mucho calor, no podía pensar un tema para hacer el ultimo Drabble.**

**Dejen Reviews**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


End file.
